Lust Potion Number 9
by whitem
Summary: Yes... I, whitem... have started a *gasp* KiGo story. My feelings will not be hurt if you don't read it, or if you do and hate it. Either way. pls lv a review, and tell me whatcha think... this is rated 'M' for a reason... Chapter 5 posted. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

What is whitem doing writing a KiGo fic you ask? Well, I was actually waiting for a plot bunny to bite me in the… well, you know where, to give me an idea of how to proceed. I think this might work, so I hope you enjoy it. This is my first serious try at a KiGo, so we shall see how it goes. And before you ask, NO, I have not completely given myself to the KiGo side. I'm just… testing the waters… So to speak.

Disclaimer: I could lie and say that I own the characters involved within this story, but I can't do that anymore than I can say I won the Lottery…

Lust Potion #9

What a face… What a body… This girl is… perfect! She may be a bit younger than me, but… I just think I might…

…x x x x…

Damn this girl, strike that… woman… is h-o-t HOT! That long hair, her eyes, her… body. I never thought I could feel this way, but I think I just might…

…x x x x…

Kim woke with a snap and dragged a hand across her cheek. She was sweating from a dream she couldn't remember for the life of her, but it must have been pretty good for her to wake up in this fashion.

Kim was still wearing her mission clothes from the previous day, and she proceeded to peel them off of her sweaty body so she could get a shower. Normally she liked to clean up a bit before going to bed after a mission, but she was sooo tired after this one, she just couldn't do it.

The hot water began to soothe her muscles and nerves. The soap seemed extra sudsy today for some reason, and Kim had a little fun while she lathered herself up. She brushed a finger through her neatly trimmed bush, and when she lightly touched a certain part of herself, she gasped involuntarily.

Kim hadn't touched herself in that way for quite a while. She dragged her fingers down her flat belly, leaving a trail of suds behind, and she dipped into her self about a knuckle deep. When she dragged her finger back out, her fingernail once again flicked against that sensitive part of her anatomy, and Kim felt like screaming out in pleasure from the lightest touch.

_No! I can't do this! It's… not right._ Kim thought to herself. She quickly turned the water on cold, and clenched her teeth at the sudden change in water temperature. The literal cold shower did the job, and her desires were squashed. For now.

…x x x x…

Shego woke with a sudden jerk, and her eyes snapped open to the bright light in her room. Her nose twitched a bit as a funky smell wafted up from… Herself?

Shego looked down and saw that she had slept in her uniform. She had never done that before, but after fighting Kimmie the previous day, for some reason she was especially tired. It was strange to say the least.

The green villainess dragged a hand through her hair, and noticed that it was quite tangled, and more than a bit oily. It wasn't that way when she had gone to bed, that was certain, so she must have had a very restless sleep. But her body felt fine. She just looked like hell.

Crawling off her bed spread, Shego peeled her green and black suit off, being careful of a few new bruises that were forming on her arms and legs. _Kimmie really got some good shots on me this time around._ The green woman thought to herself.

Shego stepped into her personal shower, and turned the water on as hot as she could stand, and stayed motionless under the stream of water for a good 10 minutes. She then grabbed her special shampoo and gently worked it through her long black hair, working the knots out.

Trying to recall what she had dreamed that must have gotten her so worked up, Shego realized that for the life of her she couldn't remember. This was quite odd, as normally she had no problem recalling her dreams, whether they were good or bad.

After working about half a bottle of conditioner through her long locks, Shego once again languished under the steady stream of water as it beat on her skin. Her hair flowed down her back, moving back and forth on her skin as if it were alive.

Suddenly, as if on their own accord, Shego's hands began to wander over her body. She gently cupped a breast with one hand, and gave her nipple a bit of a tweak, causing it to get erect and hard. Her other hand slid down her taught stomach, and moved through the slightly bushy pubic hairs.

_Feels like I'm due for a trim._ The raven haired beauty thought to herself.

One of her black nails lightly touched a sensitive part of herself, and Shego trembled a bit as the light touch sent a shock through her system. Her entire hand moved a bit lower, one finger completely disappearing inside. A ragged breath issued from her black lips, and a light rosy color appeared on her cheeks.

Realizing what she was doing to herself, Shego quickly withdrew the finger, and gasped at the withdrawal.

"Damn!" She muttered under her breath, chastising herself. "I hate being so… weak."

Quickly she turned the water to cold, and stood in the cold stream until she couldn't stand it anymore.

…x x x x…

Drakken surveyed the damage caused by Shego and Kim Possible the previous evening. Their fight was once again an epic battle of two dangerous and beautiful women. More than once he had erotic dreams of both women fighting, but a cold shower pretty much brought him back to his senses. There currently wasn't any time for him to even ponder such… pleasures of the flesh.

That's what his new project was for. Correction… **had** been for. All eight of his attempts at creating a lusting potion were destroyed.

Why a lusting potion you ask? Lately Drakken had been feeling a bit lonely and… anxious, to say the least. He knew that nothing would ever happen between him and Shego, and Drakken was sure that he couldn't just go to a local bar and pick up a woman. He just couldn't bring himself to do that.

So, Drew Lipsky, AKA: Dr. Drakken, Mad scientist, would create a lusting spray that would cause any woman he sprayed it on to fall completely and totally in lust with him as soon as they lay their eyes on him.

But… none of the potions worked. He had tried all eight of them separately on unsuspecting victims in local grocery stores, bars, and other places a guy could meet women, but none of them worked. Something was missing, but Dr. Drakken had felt that if he made one more, he could figure out what he had been doing wrong.

Each one had been in an atomizer, which he could easily spray, but every single one of them had been broken when Kim Possible and Shego ended up flying into the shelf during their battle.

The mist that came out of all the atomizers was almost invisible, but Drakken's trained eye could see what happened. They had all mixed into one giant cloud, which both Shego and Possible were right in the middle of. There was no reaction of either woman when both glanced his way during their fight, so he had initially thought everything had been a complete failure.

One important part of his workstation had not been destroyed, and that was his computer station that was still hooked to a sensor he was using to analyze his different potions. The sample pump had been left on when Shego and Possible had started to fight, and it had never been turned off. Drakken reached over to power the unit off when he saw a flashing result on the computer screen.

Righting a chair, the blue-skinned scientist sat down and straightened the screen so he could see it head on. He had the system set up to record what he assumed would be the correct reaction when his potion would react with pheromones from a human female.

There on the screen, flashing in red letters, were the words, "Lust Potion #9: Success… Press Enter for detailed analysis…

Drakken pressed Enter and read the results, his grin widening at what his eyes beheld.

"Oh this is good… This is very good…" He said throatily, and then chuckled under his breath.

To be continued, when I have time… (No promises on speed of updates, sorry)

* * *

Sorry for starting out with such a short chapter, but I'm planning on the subsequent ones to be longer…

For those who like my K/R... Please don't hate me...


	2. Chapter 2

First: Fair Warning! This is rated "M" for a reason…

Well now… It seems there are a few people that might be interested in this. I only hope that I don't lose any readership over writing this story. I am putting my own little spin on this, and I sincerely hope that no one else as written anything like it. (I've only read one KiGo story) I like to be a bit… different.

Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter: Mr. Wizard, Ace Ian Combat, Samurai Crunchbird, Whisper from the Shadows, kim's 1 fan, Mr. Average, ritax91, Solarstone, screaming phoenix, bigherb81, Shadow High Angel, King in Yellow, Urban Cowboy, and Aero Tendo.

Disclaimer: Once again I guess I must say that I do not own any of the characters involved here, and I hope that I have not inadvertently taken any other ideas from existing KiGo stories. If I have, I was not aware, and apologize.

Chapter 2

After finishing her shower, Kim went downstairs to breakfast. Just as she sat down, the doorbell rang, and in walked her Best Friend/Boyfriend, Ron. It was uncanny how he would always arrive just as her family would sit down to eat a meal.

"Hola Family Possible!" Ron said in his usual cheerful manner. "How is everyone on this Bon-Diggity day?"

Kim was first to respond, and got up form her chair to give him a quick buss on the cheek. Both of her parents then too offered their own greetings. The Tweebs came running into the kitchen, and each of them grabbed some SnapTarts just as they popped out of the toaster, and rushed out the door saying something about being late for a launch of some sort.

Kim's mom sat a large plate of pancakes in front of Ron, and as soon as he and Rufus started to dig in, Kim's Kimmunicator rang out. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Sorry to interrupt breakfast Kim, but it looks like there's a power spike coming from Drakken's lair. I can't tell exactly what he's up to, but it can't be good. I know it's Saturday and everything, but you think you could check it out?"

"Well, there goes me and Ron's shopping day." Kim said breathing out.

"Can it wait until we finish eating Wade?" Ron said with a mouthful, and Rufus nodded, agreeing with his master. At least he knew better that to try and speak with his mouthful.

"Your ride won't be there for another 15 minutes, so that should give you enough time for seconds, Ron." The blond boy said nothing and smiled as he dumped syrup on his second stack.

"No problem there Wade." Kim said with a smile. "It actually might interrupt Ron's _3__rd_helping though." Both Ron and Rufus gave her a look that said she had crossed an invisible line.

…x x x x…

After finishing breakfast, the two young heroes, (and one Naked Mole Rat), stood on the driveway as a brand new 2008 VTOL jet landed, blowing leaves and dirt around. Before the engines had a chance to even shut down, the intrepid young heroes were already inside, and strapping themselves into their seats.

The pilot was someone they didn't recognize, but of course the young woman who was driving this exquisite machine knew them.

Captain April Ramirez turned to check on her passengers, and raised an eyebrow when she saw how quickly they had gotten ready for take-off. She slammed the throttle yoke forward, taking the huge engines back up to take-off speed.

…x x x x…

They arrived over Drakken's lair in record time, and parachuted down onto the roof. It took less than a minute for Kim to locate a grated air vent, and it took Rufus mere seconds to unscrew the fasteners that held it down. After Rufus scampered back into his owner's pocket, Kim and Ron jumped inside and began to crawl deep into the building.

It didn't take long until they heard a certain blue scientists crazy ranting. "Shego! Put that down! Do you want to blow us all sky high?"

"Well I would know what I'm doing, if you would tell me just what the heck it was that this machine is supposed to do!"

"Rrrrggghhh… I already told you! It's a Magneto Hemispheric Oscillator."

"And it's supposed to do…" The green villainess said, trying to gain more information from her slightly crazed boss.

I already told you once Shego. When I turn this machine on, it's supposed to…"

"Blow up after we defeat you… again." Kim said, finishing Drakken's explanation as she and Ron dropped out of a nearby air vent.

Drakken whirled around, taken completely by surprise… again. "Kim Possible!" Yellow flower petals suddenly popped out of his neck, surrounding his face.

Shego rolled her eyes. "And you're surprised… Why?"

Drakken growled again, and barked out an obvious order. "Shego! Get them!"

The green woman leaped at Kim and the two started to fight, while Ron immediately walked up to Dr. Drakken in an attempt to distract him from calling in the henchmen. "So Drakken… Still got some flower issues, eh?"

"It only happens when I'm stressed. And right now I'm feeling very stressed!"

"So…" Ron said as Drakken tried to non-chalantly walk over to his Henchmen call button. "Do we still call you Dr. Drakken? Or is it Pansy Boy now? Oh… I know! Marigold Man!"

"Be quiet you Buffoon! My henchmen will take care of… Yeowtch!" Just as he was about to press the call button, Rufus had snuck onto the console and bit down on the blue man's finger.

…x x x x

Unknown to Drakken and Ron, Shego and Kim had been busy with their own fight. It started out fairly even, as each of them were once again pretty well matched. Each were matching the other blow for blow, and block for block.

It was during a short breather between the two, that the insults started to fly from the Hero and her nemesis.

"C'mon Kimmie… Drakken's Mama fights better than you! I can tell your holding back, so what gives?"

"What about **you** Shego?" Kim retorted. "You're hitting like Drakken!

"Oh, them's fightin' words, Princess…" Shego then flared her hands and took a step towards her red headed foe.

"That's funny… Cause I thought **I** was the only doing the fighting here!" Kim said with obvious malice in her words. "Besides… I bet you couldn't even beat me in a fair fight, **without** using your glow power!"

"Oh you're going down, Punkin'…" Shego said as she turned off her powers and took another step towards Kim.

"Oh you can do better than that Shego. Where's your witty retort? Where's your flashy comebacks?" Kim then also took a step closer, closing the gap between the two.

"Actually Kimmie… I think I'll let my fists do the talking this time." The green woman took two more strides at her sworn enemy.

"Well I don't hear any words coming from those fists Shego. All I hear is garbage from your big fat mouth!"

"You're really pissing me off… Princess…" She took another step.

"Likewise, Shego. You have no idea…" Kim started to say.

"How much…" Shego said.

"I…"

The last two words were almost screamed at the same time, right into each other's face, as they were only inches apart. "Hate You!"

Suddenly, without provocation from either woman, black lips and red lips mashed onto each other, and the two formerly fighting women were now in a different battle all together. Now it was their tongues that were fighting for dominance.

After only a few seconds of what appeared to be a passionate kiss between the two women, they backed up and eyed each other in mute surprise.

They both said the same words at the same time under their breath. "What the Hell was that?" Then the two started to passionately make out once more, only this time, their hands started to roam over each other.

…x x x x…

Rufus stood there proudly as the blue man shook his finger after being bitten. Once again his teeth had saved the day. Or so he thought.

"Hah!" Ron said triumphantly. "That's what you get for messing with the RonMan and his WingMan, Rufus! Right buddy?"

Ron didn't hear a word from his pet and he looked down at the little guy, who looked to be in mute shock, staring at something with his jaw almost hitting the floor.

"What's the matter buddy?" Ron said as he turned around to see what had the Naked Mole Rat catching flies in his mouth. "What are you looking… at…" When Ron saw what the Naked Mole Rat was looking at, he mimicked his little pals expression perfectly.

Drakken saw the almost comical looks on the faces of the Buffoon and his rat, and he too then turned in the direction they were staring in mute shock. When his eyes also fell upon the scene, a third look of surprise was added to the group.

Both Kim and Shego suddenly felt the three pairs of eyes on them, and they stopped their make out session to look at the three guys. A small giggle escaped each of their lips, and Shego spoke first.

"What's wrong guys? Haven't you ever seen…"

"Two girls making out before?" Kim finished the sentence. "I mean really…"

"Yeah…" Shego said, continuing, "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

The two previous sworn enemies turned back towards each other, and continued their previous make-out session with less zeal, but just as much apparent passion.

Ron was the first to break out of his testosterone induced zombie-like gaze. He shook his head and tried to speak. "K… Kim? What… what is going on? Why are you and… and Shego… Making out?"

"Don't break them up, you Buffoon. It's just getting good." Drakken said out of the corner of his mouth.

Ron smacked the blue man on the back of his shoulder. "Drakken! That's Kim and Shego! You know… sworn enemies? They have tried to kill each other? Something is not right here!"

"Yeah…" Rufus squeaked, and hopped into Ron's pocket.

"Oh… right. Heh heh…"\ Drakken cleared his voice. "Shego… why are you kissing, and fondling, and… kissing… and fondling…"

"OK, that's enough there, Blue Boy." Ron said. "We get it that Kim and Shego are kissing and… touching… each other. But I'm going to put a stop to it."

Ron walked up behind Kim and tapped her on the shoulder. Her only reaction was to wave him off as she continued to try and touch Shego's tonsils with her tongue. He also noticed that one of Kim's hands was cupping and caressing one of Shego's breasts, and the other was clamped down on her butt. Shego was doing the same as Kim, but with opposite hands. It was as if the two had melded into a mix of green, red, and black.

Ron grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders, and tried to pull her back. "C'mon Kim… This isn't right. You're… you're… making out with Shego… The woman you have hated with a passion since the Diablo sitch?"

As Ron tried to pull his girlfriend away from Shego, the two stayed locked together in their embrace and just moved together when Ron pulled.

"Drakken? A little help here?" Ron said, as worry started to inch it's way into his voice.

"Oh, all right. If we must…" Drakken said, and reluctantly took hold of Shego's shoulders. The two gently pulled at the two, and nothing happened. Their hands just slipped off the shoulders of their respective girls since they were locked tight together.

Ron then wrapped an arm around Kim's waist, and Drakken did the same. "OK Drakken… On three, pull as hard as you can. One… Two…"

"Wait…" Drakken said, interrupting the count. "Is it going to be one, two three and pull on three? Or is it going to be one, two, three, pull… and pull on the word pull?"

Ron thought for a second, and then said, "On the word three, pull."

"Gotcha."

"One… Two… Three!" As agreed, the two pulled back on the word three, and they were successful at separating the two women from their embrace. But then something occurred that neither of them expected. The two women screamed out at the same time.

"Nooooooo!" They clawed in the air at each other as if they were desperately trying to get back into the embrace, and strained against the person holding them, reaching for each other.

"What is wrong with you?" Both Drakken and Ron said loudly at the woman in their arms.

"I've got to…" Shego said in an almost whiney voice.

"Have her…" Kim said, finishing the statement in a matching voice.

In one swift motion, Ron was able to put Kim over his shoulder. "I'm getting you out of here Kim. Maybe Wade can figure out what's wrong with you."

Ron carried Kim out the front door, but unknown to him, while slumped over his shoulder, Kim held a hand to the side of her face, mimicking holding a phone. She mouthed the words "Call me" to the green woman, who nodded emphatically.

As soon as Ron walked out the front door and it closed, it was as if Kim's demeanor had completely changed.

"Ron? Why are you carrying me over your shoulder? And why are we leaving Drakken's lair out the front door? I don't think that's happened in like… ever."

Ron put his girlfriend down and looked her in the eye. "You mean you don't know what just happened in there?"

"What? What do you mean? We defeated Drakken, right?"

"Kim… What's the last thing you remember?"

The red headed teen hero thought for a few seconds. "I… remember dropping out of the grate, and seeing you run over to take care of Drakken. Shego charged me, and threw the first punch. Then… Then… I draw a blank." Her brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"You don't remember making out with Shego?" He asked incredulously.

"I what?" Kim said in obvious surprise.

"You and Shego were just playing Tonsil Hockey in there, Kim! And it took both me and Drakken to pull the two of you apart." He cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Is there something I should know about you?"

"What are you talking about? I would never… suck face with… with…Shego!"

"Well, that's what the two of you were doing." He said, and then suddenly had a thought. "Let's get you home so that your mom can check you out. Maybe Drakken did something to you."

"I don't think Drakken would do anything like making me a temporary lesbian Ron. That's… just not his style."

Either way… I still think it would be best to have your mom check you out. Maybe Wade can think of something too."

"Ok… Ok…" Kim said waving a hand, and pulled her communications device out of her pocket. After telling Wade they were ready for pick-up, she mumbled out loud that she hoped the Tweebs had the updates to her car finished.

…x x x x…

It was the middle of the afternoon when Kim and Ron strode back into Kim's house, and her mom and Dad were in the living room watching an old black and white rerun of "I Love Nancy".

"Hey kids." Mrs. Dr. P. said. "The mission go well?"

"Yeah… It went great, Mom. We had a little weirdness, but everything seems fine… now." Kim's eyes glossed over a bit, and she suddenly swayed as if she was light headed. Ron caught her just before Kim slumped to the floor, helped her to sit.

"Doesn't look so fine to me." Anne Possible then looked at her daughter's boyfriend. "What's going on, Ron?"

"I'm… not quite sure." Kim sat up on the couch with out assistance, but she held a hand to her forehead.

"Kim?" Ron asked. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm… I'm… not sure. I… just had this incredible urge to… to…" She looked over at her father, then looked up at her mom. "Mom? Cane we talk to you? Just the three of us?"

"Sure, Dear." Her mom said, and turned towards James. "Honey? Can you go watch TV in your Den?"

"If this concerns my Kimmie-Cub, I think I should know about it."

"Please Mom?" Kim said with a look that immediately told Anne her daughter really didn't want her Dad to know what they were about to talk about. At least for now.

"James?" The matriarch of the family said with a look that told James he better do what his wife had asked. He left the room, and went to his Den as asked. Anne turned back to her daughter.

"Now what's going on Kim?"

"Ron… Tell her what you told me." Ron did as requested, and Kim's mom sat there, taking it all in.

"Well Honey, now I know why you didn't want your father here. But I really can't do anything unless I took you into the hospital and did some thorough brain scans with an MRI." Her daughter winced at the thought.

"What about Wade, Kim?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… The Kimmunicator has limited scanning ability, but maybe he can detect what might be going on." Kim said as she pulled out the multi-use device, and keyed her tech guru.

Once again, Ron had to tell his story, but this time to a young boy. For a mere second, Wade had an unreadable look on his face after hearing the news. "Wade?" Kim asked, breaking him out of an apparent reverie.

"Oh, sorry Kim." He then quickly typed a few commands onto his keyboard. "Ok, Ron… Take the Kimmunicator, and hold it about a foot above Kim. You will see a faint beam of light across her body. Make sure you move that beam completely from her head to her toes."

Ron did as instructed, and then turned the screen towards himself. "Anything yet?"

"Just a sec…" Wade said, and typed furiously for about 20 seconds. Kim, Ron, and Anne waited impatiently on the young African American. "Got it. Oh boy… This is not good. Not good at all."

"What is it Wade?" Anne said. By now all three were looking at the small screen of the Kimmunicator.

Wade fidgeted in his seat, and it was clear that he was uncomfortable with his findings. "Guys? It's kind of… personal. Are you sure your Ok with me telling this to everyone Kim?"

"If it concerns my health Wade, yes. Go ahead."

"Ok then. It looks like Kim's hormone levels are off the charts." The three individuals looking at the small screen were completely silent, and Wade continued. "Her pheremone production is up as well, and her pheremone receptors in her nose are ultra sensitive."

"Anything else?" Anne said with a stern look on her face.

"Here's the weird part. It seems that Kim's pheremone receptors are keyed to respond to only one pheremone from a specific individual. Most likely it's the first person she came into contact with after being exposed to something. Don't ask me how this happened… But I think you probably came into contact with some sort of chemical."

"I don't remember anything like that happening…" Kim started to say.

"I think I might know." Ron interrupted, and everyone's attention was now on the blond boy. "Kim? Remember when you and Shego were fighting not too long ago and the two of you crashed into a shelf in Drakken's lair?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… that shelf was full of what looked like your perfume bottles. I think it's what Drakken was working on at the time."

"You mean he was making some kind of… perfume?" Kim said. "I highly doubt that."

"Actually, that kind of makes sense Kim." Wade said. "I doubt he was making perfume though. It would take something you have to inhale to make these kinds of changes in your body. Especially what's happened to your pheremone receptors." He then typed a few more commands onto his computer.

"Oh no…" Wade exclaimed. "It's just as I feared."

"What's that Wade?" Kim asked, concern in her voice.

"I just ran a simulation, and I found out what is going to have to be done to turn you back to normal. You're not going to like it."

"Actually… I think I might know already, Wade." Kim said and she breathed out. Wade knew what Kim was talking about, but Neither Ron nor Anne were completely sure.

"Kim needs to reset all of those parameters I talked earlier about to their natural levels. But to do that, she needs to inundate herself with the one pheremone that her receptors are keyed to."

"Wait…" Ron said, as he was still a bit confused. Anne however, had by now figured out what Wade was getting at, and she just dropped her head and shook it, not quite believing what she was hearing. "Are you saying that Kim as to inhale this… fair-e-moan thing from it's source, and she has to sniff enough of it to completely override her senses?"

"Pretty much Ron."

"So, Kim has to…" Ron started to say, and then Kim finished his statement.

"Yeah Ron…" His girlfriend said, "I have to have sex with Shego."

To be continued…

* * *

I hope the techno-babble didn't confuse anyone… 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Y'all! I was finally able to get a new chapter done for this. Hope everyone likes the update…

Let me thank all who reviewed my last chapter: King in Yellow, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, screaming phoenix, ritax91, Mr. Wizard, Solarstone, Samurai Crunchbird, Kilohe, Slave2Writing, my heart is an icebox, ShadowXSiren, Whisper form the Shadows, SupremeBlackThunder, Ace Ian Combat, Shadow High Angel, bigherb81, emerald-shego, Mr. Average, Ranchero D, kim's 1 fan, Harley Quinn Davidson, Beasty bex, Gryffindor620, Daryl, and BlazeStryker.

And yet again, here is that wonderful, and never annoying… Disclaimer: Umm… If y'all don't realize it by now, I don't own any of the characters involved in this…

Chapter 3

After Ron left the lair with Kim over his shoulder, Shego stared at the door for a few seconds, and suddenly she was wondering why she was waving with her fingers… and why did she have this goofy grin on her face.

Turning around to ask Drakken what had just happened, she didn't see her blue employer in the room. While scanning the area, she saw that the door to his workshop was ajar. She could hear something that sounded like an audio recording on fast-forward.

Without even realizing what she was doing, or why, she entered the man's workshop. Shego stealthily walked up behind Drakken and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. His back immediately stiffened, and his fingers flew across the keyboard of an as yet unseen computer.

"Shego! Will you stop sneaking up on me like that! I swear… I've said it before, Ninja's make more noise than you."

"Sorry Doc…" She said, and walked off to his side, trying to see what he had been working on. "So whatcha working on now? Some new 'Take-Over-the World Scheme', or is it a new and improved version of a laser cannon?"

The blue scientist quickly stepped in her way as Shego tried to reach for the keyboard. "C'mon Drakken… lemme see…"

"You don't need to see what I was working on. It's… a need to know basis only… and you don't need to know." He gently placed a hand on his green sidekick's shoulder, and tried to steer her around and out his workshop door. _I really should get that lock fixed._ He thought to himself.

Shego took one step towards the door, and in one fluid motion she side-stepped Drakken and whipped around to his back-side, so she was facing the computer screen. She tapped the space bar, and Dr. Drakken's desktop appeared on the computer. It was a picture of the world with a dagger through the center. The handle of the dagger was an elaborate D.

Shego scoffed at the desktop picture, and quickly scanned the icons. There was only one that was labeled as a video file, and just as Shego placed her hand on the mouse to click on it, Drakken snatched the wireless mouse out of her hand. She had never seen Drakken move so fast.

"That's personal! How would you like it if I logged onto your computer in your room, Shego?"

"Hah! At least I have a password on my system to log onto my computer. You leave this thing on all the time! As far as I'm concerned…" Before Drakken knew what had happened, Shego's hand snatched the mouse of his small hand, "This is public property. I mean, after all, you've let me use it before. What is it you don't want me to see?"

Shego placed the mouse back down on the pad, and while she held Drakken at bay with her other hand, she double clicked on the video file. What she saw made her sit down hard on the wheeled task chair, making it roll away from the table by about a foot.

There on the screen was a freeze frame of her and Kimmie… kissing. "What the Hell is that?" She said, pointing at the screen. Drakken didn't say a word. After a few seconds of an unbelieving stare, Shego noticed the time stamp of Dr. Drakken's Video Security System. Her jaw worked up and down without a sound a few times before she found her voice again.

"It's a fake. It's gotta be a fake…" She quickly manipulated the controls, and brought the video to it's beginning. Sure enough, everything was there from the beginning of the day, and there wasn't any tell-tale jump of a new piece of footage being spliced in. She stopped the video again on the image of her and Possible… kissing, and she enlarged the picture by about 10 times. Shego looked for any pixels that didn't belong. A smudging here or there, or any other evidence of a cut and paste job. It **was** original.

She looked up at Drakken from her sitting position, and saw that Drakken's eyes were glossing over as he stared at the screen. "You're getting off on this?" She said incredulously. Her foot snapped out and kicked him in the shin, making Drakken yelp out and hop on one foot while holding his injured leg.

"What the Hell did you do to us Drakken? There is no freakin' way that I was… was… swapping spit with Little Miss Goody Two Shoes, and… and…" The video was now playing, and she turned up the volume a bit. She could now hear the sounds that the two of them were making. "…and liking it?"

Her head swooned, and Shego brought a hand to her temple. If she hadn't already been sitting down, she would have for sure crumpled to the floor. Then as quickly as the feeling passed over her, it was gone. She stood up in front of Drakken, glowering at him as he slowly walk backwards. Shego followed him, step for step until his back was up against a cold stone wall.

She was right in his face. "What did you do to me…" She heard Kimmie's voice over the computer say 'Oh Shego'… "To us?"

"N… nothing! I swear! It was an accident!"

One of Shego's hands snatched his collar as the other flared up in an impressive show of her plasma power. "Explain… Now!"

"Heh… it's quite funny really…" Drakken said, chuckling a bit, and stopped his laughter when he saw that Shego was not amused at all. "Alrighty then… "

Clearing his throat, Drakken asked Shego to lessen her grip, which she did, and he pulled at his collar to help release the pressure he was feeling in his throat. He then told her what had happened a few days ago when she and Kim Possible had been fighting, and how they crashed into the shelving that held all of his Lust Potions that he had been working on.

'Wait a minute…" Shego said, interrupting. "Lust Potions? Not… Love potions?"

"I'm a very lonely man, Shego! Alright?"

"More like a **dirty** old man." Shego said just barely under her breath. "So this… lust potion, is the reason Kimmie and I were playing tonsil hockey?"

"Yes." The blue scientist quickly replied, nodding his head. "All this occurred strictly by accident when all of my previous potions mixed together. In essence, they all formed a 9th potion."

"Huh… kind of like a… lust potion number 9." She said, thinking aloud.

"Exactly! You do believe me that this was all an accident… right? I never really wanted you to… make out with my… my… enemy, do you?" Drakken was hoping that Shego wasn't going to hurt him.

"So can I wash this stuff off? I don't want to be fighting Princess there, and then suddenly the two of us are humping each others leg."

"I'm… afraid there's more to it than that." Drakken said, and he proceeded to tell Shego the only way that the drug/potion could be removed from her system. She took it better than Drakken had hoped.

…x x x x…

M-Television producers were working on a new sit-com for their so-called "All Music Channel", and suddenly there were numerous calls from the main station as about 10 different cell phones began to ring. "We're off the air!"

"What happened?" One upper exec asked.

"Wait a minute? You're saying a transmission satellite just… disappeared?"

"It was destroyed?" Another exec said loudly, and pandemonium ensued in the headquarters for the largest business in the music industry.

…x x x x…

Just as Kim finished explaining further to Ron what Shego and her were going to have to do, her Dad emerged from his Den. "Don't mind me… I'm just getting a cup of coffee. Plus, for some reason, some channels on the TV aren't working anymore. I wonder if it's sun-spots?"

"That's OK Daddy… We were done talking anyway."

"And just what were you talking about while I was in my Den anyway?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

Anne quickly answered. "It's just… relationship issues between Kim and Ron Dear. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, is **that** all. Well, I'm sure Kimmie-cub and Ronald can figure it out. Right Honey?"

Anne gave a small smile. "Yes Dear, they will."

After Kim's Dad went back into his Den with a steaming cup of Joe, Anne turned back to the two 18 year olds sitting in front of her. "You know Kim… I think when you and Shego… get together… it should be medically supervised."

"What!" Both Kim and Ron exclaimed.

"I mean… what if something went wrong? Plus, I don't think I need to tell you what that woman's apparent powers could do to naked flesh." Almost immediately Ron's eyes glazed over, and he looked to be in deep thought. Then just as quick, Kim's hand snapped at the back of his head, bringing him out of whatever fantasy her boyfriend was thinking of.

"Sorry…" He said with an apologetic look. There was no way he was going to tell Kim that he had just been thinking about her naked body.

"Now Kimberly…" Anne said, her voice all business. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to be totally honest with me."

"Of course, Mom. What is it?"

"Have you and Ronald been… active?" Both teen's cheeks suddenly went scarlet. "Well then, that answers **that** question."

"No Mom! No…" Kim quickly responded. "It's not… like that. Ron and I…we… we've only been… kissing, and stuff."

"It's the 'and stuff' I'm worried about Dear."

"Why are you asking this anyway?" Kim said as she took Ron's hand, whose entire face had gone an ashen white.

"If you're going to have to um… be with Shego… I just wanted to make sure that you and Ronald's relationship is still strong. Ron?" Kim's mom turned towards the blonde boy. "What do you think of Kim… being with Shego before you have?"

"Well… I… I…" Ron took his free hand and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I… suppose if this… is the only way for Kim to get back to… normal… I mean, I just want Kim to be safe. You know?"

"I understand Ron." Kim's mom said, gently patting his knee compassionately. She then stood to walk out of the room. "Now all you two have to talk about is who's going to… observe this… event, that will be un-phased by what they are watching, so they can contact someone if anything goes wrong. Do you have any ideas?"

Both Kim and Ron looked at each other in silence, then it was as if a light bulb came on in their heads at the same time. They spoke one name together. "Rufus."

…x x x x…

Shego was livid, to put it mildly. Her hands powered down as small bits of rubble fell from the 6 foot wide hole that appeared in the roof of the lair just a few moments ago.

"I can't believe I have to… have to… make hot lesbian love with Kim Possible!" She looked at Drakken, whose eyes were glazed over while he stared into apparent nothingness. Shego gave him a shove that almost knocked Drakken off his feet. He stumbled across the small work area, and caught himself on a nearby workbench.

"It won't be that bad Shego. Who knows? You might actually…" The blue man stopped talking as soon as he saw a green glowing finger pointed directly at his chest.

"Don't even THINK about finishing that sentence." Shego growled. "So now I guess Little Miss Priss and I need to… get together some how.

…x x x x…

_Beep Beep Be Deep_

"Wade… What's the sitch?" Kim said answering the call from her tech guru. Her and Ron had been lounging in front of the Possible's big screen TV for the last few minutes. Kim's Mom and Dad were in the kitchen fixing an early lunch.

"It looks like one of M-Television's satellites exploded."

"So?" The two teens responded together.

"I triangulated the trajectory of the beam that destroyed it, and you'll never guess where it came from."

"Drakken's Lair?" Ron asked.

"Give the man a prize. You're right Ron. I also was able to analyze the beam Kim. It wasn't from a laser, or anything man-made. It was Shego."

"Wait a minute…" The red-head said. "I've never heard of Shego's plasma being that powerful."

"Either way… it's made quite a few upper execs in the music industry quite upset. They want to know what happened. Want to check it out?" The young African-American boy took a swig of his Slurptster.

"Hey Kim… maybe you and Shego can…" Ron started to say.

"Shush Ron… Not now." Kim said, admonishing her boyfriend. Wade wanted to ask what that was about, but he never said anything. "We're on it Wade."

"Don't you need a ride Kim?"

"The Tweebs finished my car, and it's ready to drive again. We'll call you if we need you." Kim then keyed the communications device, breaking contact. "Let's go Ron." She growled, pulling him by the sleeve of his shirt.

…x x x x…

The two young heroes arrived at Drakken's lair in just under an hour. Kim parked the car about a quarter mile away, and the two walked the rest of the distance. When they reached the outside wall of the lair, Kim shot her grappling hook and pulled her and Ron up to a second floor roof. They immediately saw an air duct, and entered without a sound.

Crawling along the airshaft, Kim noticed that cool air was flowing in the same direction that they were travelling. She absently thought that this was a good thing, as the airflow would keep Shego's pheremones from reaching her nose.

…x x x x…

Shego's nostrils flared. She started to walk around her bedroom, where she had been since had destroyed part of the roof. "Kimmie?" She said aloud to no one.

…x x x x…

After 5 more minutes of crawling through the air duct, Kim and Ron reached a grate, and Kim looked through the small air slits to get a bearing on where they were. She saw Drakken sitting in front of his TV, watching a sit-com that she didn't recognize.

With a swift kick of her foot, the grate sailed off the wall, and out dropped Kim and Ron in their fighting stance. "OK Drakken… where's Shego." The red headed hero demanded

"I don't know what…" Dr. Drakken started to say, and suddenly he saw Kim Possible stand up straight and look off to one side of the room. He followed her open-mouthed gaze, and sure enough, there was Shego entering the room from a nearby hallway. The green vixen had an almost matching look on her face as she stood staring at Kim.

Ron quickly grabbed Kim just as she started to move towards Shego, and stopped her advance. Drakken just sat in his chair watching, as Shego slowly walk towards Kim.

"Kim… Don't do this! Fight it!" Ron almost yelled. He wasn't having much success in holding back Kim's advance. Suddenly had had an idea, and reached into Kim's side pocket, puling out her grappling gun. He fired the hook into an opposite wall, hit the line release on the gun, and quickly tied the other end of the line around Kim's waist.

With Kim essentially stopped in her tracks, Ron then went to Shego. He didn't have anything to tie her with, so he just tried to use brute force. He grabbed around her waist from the rear, and tried to gain purchase with his feet. It didn't work, as Shego just leaned forward, and began to pull Ron behind her, his feet sliding across the stone floor.

"Drakken…" Ron said with a grunt, "A little help her would be… much appreciated…"

All Drakken did was sit in his easy chair, and move his eyes back and forth between Shego and Kim Possible.

"Decisions, decisions…" He mumbled to himself.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but remember what I said earlier? No guarantees on how quick updates will arrive…


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! I was actually struggling with myself as to how to write this chapter, and I think it turned out OK. I hope y'all agree.

Let me start by giving a big Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Mr. Wizard, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, screaming phoenix, Samurai Crunchbird, Beasty bex, Harley Quinn Davidson, emerald-shego, Gryffindor620, Whisper from the Shadows, bigherb81, Mr. Average, and kim's 1 fan. You guys are awesome!

WARNING: This chapter contains S-E-X! It's not for the kiddies. Please read responsibly.

Disclaimer: And once again I suppose I better make things "Legal" and say that I don't own any of the characters involved. I also wish to state that the ages of those participating in the s-e-x are either 18 yrs. of age or older.

Chapter 4

While Ron struggled to keep Shego from reaching Kim, he suddenly thought back to a discussion that he and Kim had on their way to the lair.

…x x x x…

The trip to Drakken's lair had just barely started when Ron turned to his girlfriend with a question. "Are you sure you want to do this Kim? I mean, the last time you and Shego fought, you ended up… well… you know."

"Ugh… Don't remind me. But if Drakken and Shego are destroying satellites, they need to be stopped."

"And if you and Shego start making out again…" Ron prompted for an answer with a quizzical look on his face.

"I'm counting on you to stop us." Kim said looking at Ron with concern on her features.

"What…. What if I can't?"

"Well, Wade did say there was only one way to get this… drug… out of our system…"

"Are you saying you want me to… let it happen?" Ron had a surprised look on his face from what Kim had just said.

Kim let out a heavy sigh. "Rufus is with you, right?"

"Yeah, he's asleep in my pocket right now." Ron pointed to the small lump off to the side of his cargo pants pocket.

"Did you explain everything to him?" The redheaded heroine said while checking their position on the in-dash GPS for about the 20th time.

"Yeah… He wasn't happy with what had to be done, but he understood. I think."

"Hey… at least if I get hurt in any way, or anything goes wrong, he can let you know immediately so you can intervene, or get help." Kim paused, but then quickly added, "I prefer if you get some help."

Ron took a deep breath. "OK Kim. You have my word. But you know… I really don't like this. I mean… You, and me… I wanted to…"

"I understand Ron. I really do." Kim said with complete understanding on her face. "I promise you… If I can control myself in ANYWAY possible, I'll make sure that you will still be my… first." She smiled while her cheeks turned a rosy red color.

Companionable silence filled the car as Kim and Ron gazed into each other's eyes. Since the car was on Auto-Drive, she didn't need to have her eyes on the road at all times.

The two teens made small talk for the rest of the trip until they arrived at their destination.

End Flash Back…

…x x x x…

Back in the Lair…

After Ron's little trip down memory lane, he looked over at Drakken who was sitting on a couch, watching everything like he would a TV show. "Dang it Drakken… You going to help or not?"

"Would it be so bad to just let the two go at it?" The blue scientist said before throwing some popcorn into his mouth.

Ron growled uncharacteristically. "When my girlfriend wants to boink your sidekick… YES! It **would** be bad!" Drakken just looked at Ron with continued disinterest.

Ron then decided to play all of his cards. "Drakken…" He grunted as Shego took a few more steps closer towards Kim. He then heard Shego mutter something like 'Oh Kimmie…Want you so bad…' This only spurned Ron to try to reason with this dirty minded blue man.

"You know Drakken… after talking with Kim's mom… Mrs. **Doctor** P… and our resident genius Wade, we actually know what needs to be done to get this out of their system." He grunted again as Shego took another step. She was about 3 feet from her object of desire, and Kim was also stretching her arms out, straining against the grapple line.

Ron continued. "We all decided… well, actually Kim decided… That this needs to be done in a… what did she say… Control, no… Controlling… Environ…"

"Controlled environment?" Drakken said, after the scientist in him finally kicked in.

"That's it!" Ron said excitedly. "What you just said! Now what is that?"

"It's a place that's protected from outside influence." Ron looked at Drakken with a blank face. Drakken sighed, and tried to explain further. "It's a room that no one or nothing else can enter except for the test subjects."

A light bulb came on in Ron's mind. "Oh I get it… It's like in science class when we were trying to grow a pea pod with nothing but fake sunlight and filtered water."

Drakken nodded. "You know… I have a room here that would work perfectly." His mind then started to churn with an idea.

By now, Ron was directly between the two girls and he had a hand on each of their bodies as they both tried to reach around him to get to each other. If the situation wasn't as dire as he thought it was, Ron might have actually enjoyed the position he was in.

At that point, Drakken made a decision, and helped Ron pull Shego away from Kim. With the two of them, it was a bit easier to keep the girls separated. "See that door over there?" Drakken said with a nod of his head since his hands were otherwise occupied.

"The one that says 'Stay Out… and that means you, Shego'?" Ron said a bit sarcastically.

"Uhh… heh heh… Yeah."

Just as Ron and Drakken were able to move Shego over to the door, Ron turned around to check on Kim. She apparently finally realized that she was tied with something, and now she was trying desperately to untie the knot that Ron had made around her waist.

"Drakken… we better hurry. Kim's untying herself…" Pulling a large key ring that easily held 15 to 20 keys from his pocket, Drakken started to thumb through them. He dropped the ring and quickly scooped it back up.

"Hurry up Drakken! She's almost loose…"

"Be quiet you buffoon! I don't work well under pressure…" His small fingers started to move keys along the ring, and Ron could hear Drakken mumbling to himself what each key was for.

As Ron's eyes darted between Drakken's inept ability to find the right key and Kim as she untied the knot holding her, his apprehension started to grow. Then he saw Kim drop the rope that had held her, and he quickly turned back to Drakken just as he shouted out in triumph that he had found the right key.

'Then use it, 'cuz here she comes!" Kim started to run at the three and Ron could feel Shego start to squirm more in their arms. Drakken finally put the key in the lock, opened the door, and they both gave a mighty shove against Shego, almost throwing her into the room. Drakken then quickly shut the door as Kim slammed into it, not even looking at Ron or Drakken. She stumbled back, rubbing her forehead.

"Ow…" The red head muttered, and then she looked at the two guys standing next to her. "Ron? Drakken? What happened? Did Shego and I…?"

"Almost Kim… almost." Ron said. "Wait a minute… You don't feel attracted to Shego anymore?"

"No… I don't." Kim said sounding a bit surprised.

"It's because Shego has been completely isolated inside this room." Drakken said, patting the door next to him. "It is completely sound proof, and has it's own central air system, separate from the rest of the building."

"Can we talk to Shego while she's in there?" Kim asked, indicating a small speaker with a single red button underneath it.

"Of course." Drakken said as he pushed and held in the small red button and spoke into the speaker. "Shego… if you can hear me, please speak into the box my voice is coming from. We won't be able to hear you unless you hold the button down while you're talking." He then released the button, and almost immediately Shego's voice blared from the small speaker making all three cringe.

"Drakken! Get me the **Hell** out of here!"

"Now, now Shego… There's no need to be rude." Drakken replied with a smug look on his face.

"I'll blast my way out unless you start talking real fast."

"You can try, but it will be a waste of your energy. The walls are coated on the inside with a resin of my own design that will resist any form of destructive energy. It's also non-stick and they are a breeze to clean."

"Then I'll start destroying some of the more… interesting items I see in the room." Shego said, and Drakken quickly stabbed at the button.

"Ok… Ok! There's no need for that." Was the quick reply.

Kim and Ron looked at Drakken a little funny. "What is it you have in there?" They both said at the same time and Kim quickly called her 'Jinx', making Ron grouse about having to owe her another soda.

"Oh, I could tell you Kimmie," Shego said, "But you wouldn't believe me. You'd have to see this to believe it."

"Try us…" Kim said before Drakken could release the button. Her arms crossed in front of her, and Kim's eyes narrowed on Drakken. Suddenly the blue scientist was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Well… let's see." Shego's voice started from the small speaker. "First, there's a large round bed in the center of the room. It has lots of pillows, and actually looks quite comfortable. There's mirrors on the ceiling, and… is that a disco ball?"

Drakken appeared to shrink as Shego continued to describe the room she was in. "I also see what looks like a high-end stereo and video system, with quite a large collection of music and… heh… educational films. I'm sure there's even more, stored on the small computer that's attached to the system, as MP3 and video files. Oh… and before I started to speak on this little squawk-box here, I was able to look through a few of the dresser drawers in here as well. There's… quite an extensive collection of…" Shego chuckled, "Toys.

"If I didn't know better… I'd say that what Drakken has here is a… sex room that's designed to fulfill even the most depraved mind. Hold on… let me check the closet."

"No!" Drakken said as he smashed the button so hard, both Kim and Ron thought he cracked the base plate.

There was a pause of about a minute and a half, and then Shego's voice returned. "You have… one… sick… mind. Drakken. I sincerely hope you weren't going to try and use any of this stuff… on me."

"No Shego… I would never…" Drakken quickly responded.

"Huh… too bad. We could… or at least **I** could… have had some fun." There was a small pause, and then she continued. "So what's next here? Drakken already told me the only way to get this stuff out of our systems Princess. Are you ready for a romp in the rumpus room?" Kim's cheeks burned a bright red at Shego's comment.

Trying to ignore her burning face, Kim took a breath and pressed the button again. "We need to discuss… no, I need to tell you how this is all going to happen. First, I'm not releasing this button until I'm done talking. Then you can express any concerns you may have when I've finished."

Kim quickly updated Shego on the plan that involved Rufus, and the part he was to play in all this. Shego's first reaction was… interesting.

"What! You want Stoppable's rat to… watch?"

"That's a Naked Mole Rat!" Shego heard in the background from Kim's sidekick.

"He's the only one who could be an impartial observer." Kim responded, shooting Ron a look. "Like I said before when I told you this plan, we really need an observer in case anything… goes wrong."

"Well he is already naked…" Shego said, garnering 'Ewww's' from Kim, Ron, and Drakken.

Ron saw that Kim suddenly had an idea, and she whispered into his ear. He nodded in agreement, and Kim then turned back to Drakken. "Do you have another place that Ron and I can go for a couple of minutes?" The blue man pointed at another door and the two teens entered, leaving Drakken alone.

True to Kim's word, the two came back out of the room only a few minutes later, and Drakken eyed them warily. "What were you doing in there?"

"Just some quick meditation and the planting of a… suggestion in my subconscious." Kim replied. "What were **you** thinking?"

"Well, I… umm… err…" Drakken stuttered.

"Never mind." Kim said, waving him off as she walked by. "I'm ready to go in now."

Once again Drakken inserted the key into the lock, twisted the knob, but didn't open the door. He looked at Kim, who had a grim look of determination on her face. "Ready?" He asked, and Kim just quietly nodded.

With a quick motion, Drakken swung the door open, and stood out of the doorway. Kim rushed inside with Rufus in her pocket, who had Kim's Kimmunicator in paw. Drakken shut the door right behind her, removed the key and put it in his pocket.

"So…" Ron said, looking at his girlfriend's enemy. "What do we do now? Wait?"

"I just rented 'Jurassic Park III', wanna watch? I have popcorn…"

"Well, it's not quite as good as the first, but I'll watch. Ya got any soda to go with it?"

"Of course…"

…x x x x…

Meanwhile, in the separate room just a few feet away…

As soon as the door closed behind Kim, Rufus hopped out of Kim's pocket, and quickly located a set of dresser-drawers that he could use as a vantage point. Kim though, had stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the… vision… in front of her.

Shego was still dressed in her green and black jump suit, but she was kneeling on the round bed, and she was looking at Kim with a "Deer in the headlights" look. Kim slowly walked up to the edge of the bed, and Shego shuffled over to where Kim was.

Immediately their arms wrapped around each other and mashed their lips together. Both girls were running their hands through the other's hair as they fought for dominance with their tongues, and it was Shego who finally pulled back from the kiss that had taken both of their breaths away.

"This is such an… odd feeling, Shego." The red head said. "I still don't like you, but I want to jump your bones soooo bad."

"I agree Princess. I feel like I should be blasting you across the room, but I just… can't. I don't want to hurt this… awesome body of yours." She reached out and gave Kim's shoulders a squeeze, garnering a shy grin from Kim, whose hands moved to the neck of Shego's body suit, and started to undo the clasp.

Finding the near invisible micro-zipper, Kim slowly slid the zipper down, revealing the green woman's breasts and stomach. She took a finger and traced down inside the cleavage and moved it down to Shego's naval, which garnered a shuddering gasp from the green woman's mouth.

Shego then reached out and fumbled with the button on Kim's black pants. After releasing the fastener, she grabbed onto the purple top by the bottom hem, and lifted it up and over Kim's head. After pulling it off, Kim shook her hair out, and let it drape over her shoulders and fall down both her back and her front.

"Ver nice, Kimmy." Shego breathed out taking in Kim's body. She then slipped herself the rest of the way from her body suit. Kim also pulled her pants the rest of the way off, and in less than a minute, both girls faced each other in their birthday suits.

Ocean's crashed onto untold thousands of beaches… Worlds circled their balls of life-giving sunlight, and suns across the universe were created and destroyed in awesome spectacles of energy as Kim Possible and Shego stared into each others eyes before doing something that neither of them had ever dreamed of doing before. All this occurred simultaneously as Drew Lipsky and Ronald Stoppable continued to watch a movie about reanimated dinosaurs, drinking soda pop and eating popcorn.

With a smoldering 'Come hither' look, Shego scooted herself backwards towards the center of the bed, and beckoned Kim to follow with a single finger. The redhead did so, and slid across the sheets on her knees. The two then locked together in a tight embrace and breathed into each other's mouth as they discovered certain parts of each other's body they had never seen, or felt before.

Again it was Shego who broke the intense kissing. Two sets of intense green eyes bore into each other, as they gazed into each other's soul breathlessly. "There's something in that top dresser drawer behind you that I think we could… make use of." Shego said, and bit her lower lip in a fashion that could make anyone, be it male or female, do whatever was asked of them.

After another quick kiss that was just as full of passion as the other's, Kim slid back and off the bed. She walked backwards, never taking her eyes off the vision that now lay languidly on the center of the bed, her black hair draped just so over her body.

Kim reached the dresser and opened the top drawer, the entire time never taking her eyes from Shego. She reached in the drawer, and pulled out the object that Shego had in mind, and held it up with a questioning look on her face. Shego nodded seductively, and once again beckoned Kim back to the bed, which she obliged with a sway of her hips. Kim never even noticed the small Naked Mole Rat perched atop the dresser with an astonished look on his little face as he clutched onto the communications device, ready to call for help if it was needed. So far everything was… going well.

Kim walked up to the edge of the bed, and Shego held out her hand for Kim to place the harness and attached… object… into. Kim finally looked down at what she was holding, and a small, almost evil looking smile crossed her features. She shook her head, and with her other hand wagged a finger in a no-no fashion.

"Unh unh…" She said, and proceeded to don the leather straps.

"Uh oh…" Shego said as Kim's face suddenly took on a predatory look, and she slinked onto the bed on all fours as if she was a large cat, moving in for the kill. Just as Shego went to turn around and try to get away from those hungry green eyes, small but yet strong hands took hold of her shoulders, and pulled her in for another kiss. This time it was as if Kim owned Shego. This time, it was as if Kim suddenly had the power in this situation. This time, Kim was in charge.

Gently, but with conviction, Kim turned Shego around so that her back was against Kim's front, and Shego could feel the… appendage, that was now between Kim's legs press up against her backside between her butt cheeks.

With one hand on her waist, and the other pressing on the green woman's shoulder, Kim bent Shego over, and onto her hands and knees. Shego's thighs trembled with the feeling of being over-powered like this, but it was… intoxicating… exhilarating… sensuous.

Leaning back a bit, Kim brought a hand down between Shego's thighs, and found that her partner was indeed… ready. Taking a firm grip on both Shego's raised bum, and the… object strapped around her waist, Kim moved forward. She watched as it entered and heard Shego's gasp of both surprise and ecstasy.

The redheaded heroine then started to move herself in a back and forth motion, marveling in both hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from her partner, and the feeling of power this action had given her. Leaning over Shego's back, Kim continued to move herself back and forth, and as Shego's breathing started to come faster and faster, she too felt something building. Her motion was also pressing up against her own swollen and sensitive parts, making her flush with sweat and pheromones.

Shego's head began to thrash wildly as she tried pushing herself back further into Kim's thrusts, and they each grunted loudly. With a final massive push, Kim literally lifted Shego a few inches off the bed and both girls screamed out in a final primitive scream of pleasure.

The two collapsed onto the bed, Shego on her stomach, and Kim lying on top. She moved back a bit, and removed the object that had given each of them the most intense orgasm of their lives, and Shego winced at the withdrawal. Kim then lay back down on top of Shego's back, breathing hard.

Their noses flared as the pheromones of each other saturated each other's senses, and it was as if a switch was turned off.

"You can get off me now, Princess." Shego said, and Kim almost leaped off the green woman when she realized her close proximity to her previously sworn enemy. Kim was a bit confused, as now she didn't want to touch Shego in anyway close to what they had previously done.

It had worked, and the pheromone over-saturation of their senses had indeed reset the women's libidos.

Without a word, the two separated, and Kim was the first to get off the bed. She looked around, saw a bathroom, and literally streaked into the shower. She quickly took off the straps, and turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it, scrubbing her self with the body soap that was provided.

She dried off, and then walked out into the other room with a long towel wrapped around her body. She was almost knocked over by Shego as she too then rushed into the bathroom, and steamed the mirrors once again with a very hot shower.

While Shego washed herself clean, Kim took the opportunity to put her clothes back on. As she stood up pulling her pants on, Kim spied a certain little pink form lying on the dresser, sound asleep.

"Rufus…" She said quietly, and gently nudged the little guy. He stirred, and looked up at Kim with groggy eyes, but they immediately snapped open when he saw who had woke him up.

"Hnk… Kim OK?" He said with concern on his little Mole Rat features.

"Yeah… everything seems to be back to normal." She patted the little guy's head. "Thank-you so much for watching over us Rufus. Shego and I are in the same room, and I don't have anymore urges to… do what we just did." Kim then leaned over and gave Rufus a quick kiss on his forehead, causing a smile to form on his face

Shego then walked out of the bathroom also wrapped in a long towel, and went over to her suit that was lying crumpled near the bed. Releasing the towel, she leaned over, picked up the suit, and pulled it on. Kim just happened to be looking right at Shego when she had bent over, and Kim had to avert her eyes with a slight "eww…"

_Yup…_ Kim thought. _I definitely don't want to do this with Shego again. But there's something that I just can't shake the feeling of. Is it… more respect for her?_ Kim wasn't sure how she felt about her green foe anymore.

After pulling on her suit, Shego tried to press the worst of the wrinkles out with her hands, and resigned herself to the fact that she would just have to change once leaving the room. She looked across the room at Kim, and the green woman suddenly had a very strange feeling come over her.

_Kimmie looks so… innocent, even after what happened. The drug must be out of our systems as we don't want to hump each other anymore, but I just can't shake this feeling of… a newfound respect for Miss Goody Two Shoes?_

Little did Kim and Shego know, they both did indeed now feel a new respect for each other. One, Kim saw a side of Shego that cried out for control in her life. There were times that she actually didn't want to be in charge.

Shego saw a side of Kim Possible that she wasn't aware of. Her Nice Girl demeanor could actually drop at times, and fully take control of a situation if it was needed. Now, to Shego, little Kimmie had grown. She also saw that Kim Possible was actually quite a bit like her.

But do you think these two strong-willed females would admit these new feelings to each other? Not a snowballs chance in… well, you know where.

"You ready to get out of here?" Shego asked.

"I am sooo ready to get out of here." Kim said, and the two walked over to the door. Kim pressed the button and spoke. "OK guys… were ready to get out of here." There was no response.

"Let me try." Shego said, pushed the button and screamed into the speaker. "Drakken! Get us the Hell out of here! Kimmie and I are done with each other!"

Neither Ron nor Drakken could hear the calls from Kim and Shego as they were too embroiled in watching an intense scene in the movie. And neither of them noticed the one thing that Drakken had never treated with his protective resin start to glow with green energy... The lock and doorknob.

To be concluded…

* * *

I sincerely hope that I didn't cross over any lines here, and that ff(dot)net doesn't deem this "Too Graphic". Hey… "Every Ron's Dream" is more graphic than this, and it's still available to read…


	5. Chapter 5

First let me say that I never once thought that A KiGo written by me would be so popular. I mean… Wow! This has the most Alerts of ANY of my stories…

Next, let me put out a big Thank-You to all who reviewed the last chapter: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Samurai Crunchbird, screaming phoenix, Gryffindor620, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, bigherb81, Daryl, Harley Quinn Davidson, Mr. Average, Whisper from the hadows, Wispr, FluffyNevyn, kim's one fan, and lilk… Y'all are Awesome!

Disclaimer: Once again I would like to state that I do not own any of the characters involved in this drivel that I've written, and that clips used in this story from Jurassic Park III are owned by Universal… ("I'd think y'all know by now that I own squat!)

Chapter 5

Dr. Allen Grant was hidden behind a downed tree, and he was able to watch two of the Raptors that had been chasing them. They seemed to be vocalizing to each other.

"Kim…" Shego whispered, You go around that way, and I'll come up from this direction behind the couch."

"Flanking maneuver?" Kim whispered back, and Shego nodded in agreement.

Allen Grant spoke on the TV while Ron and Drakken were intently watching. "What are you saying to each other? What are you looking for?"

The scene changed, showing what was happening with the others on the screen as Kim and Shego took their positions on both sides of the couch. The scene then changed back to Dr. Allen Grant, and just as he raised himself over the fallen log to see what was going on with the raptors…

"Drakken! Shego yelled right next to his ear at virtually the same time that Kim yelled Ron's name next to his ear. On the screen a Raptor was suddenly in Dr. grant's face.

"Aahhh!" Both Ron and Drakken screamed as they jumped into each other's arms with popcorn flying.

Shego stood on one end of the couch, with a hand on an out-thrust hip, and Kim stood on the other in a mirror pose of Shego. They each had a smirk on their faces as Ron and Drakken's heads ping ponged back and forth between the two, breathing hard.

"Shego!" Drakken bellowed. "You scared the **snot** out of us!"

"Yeah Kim…" Ron said. "What did you do that for?"

"You weren't there to open the door for us." Kim said, changing her body position so she was now standing straight, her arms crossed in front of her.

"And it looks like the two of you are getting a bit… chummy." Shego said with a raised eyebrow as she was looking at Ron and Drakken, still holding on to each other.

Ron and Drakken then looked at each other, and both said "Ewwww!" while literally jumping away from each other to opposite ends of the couch.

"What are we gonna do with these two, Shego?" Kim asked.

"Gee Pumpkin, I'm not sure." The green vixen said as she ignited one of her hands. "From what I saw going on here on the couch, maybe we need to lock these two into Drakken's little love-nest next."

A resounding "NO" cam from both Ron and Drakken at the same time.

"We… We just thought you two would be in there longer than that." Ron said, looking at both women. Drakken fervently nodded the affirmative to Ron's statement.

Ron then felt a swat on the side of his, and he turned to look at Kim to ask what she had done that for, but Kim wasn't the one who smacked him. It was Rufus, who was standing on the back of the couch. His little front legs were now crossed across his chest as he too was looking at Ron with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry little Buddy." Ron said, lowering his head, then he looked back up at Kim. "I should have been more attentive."

"Yeah Shego… Can you… forgive us?"

The villainess looked at Kim as she doused her green flame. "Whatcha think Princess? Should we let 'em off the hook this time? I mean, it's not like they were recording what we were doing or anything, 'cause Drakken being, well, Drakken… I could see him doing that."

"And I certainly can't see Ron trying to download anything that might have been recorded on my Kimmunicator, right Ron?" Kim said with a face that looked just as dangerous as Shego's.

"No! We would never!" Both Ron and Drakken once again said together at the same time as they each shook their heads.

Ron then stood from the couch, and let Rufus hop back into his pocket after the little guy handed the Kimmunicator back to Kim. "Oh my, look at the time Kim…" Ron said, looking a wrist that didn't even have a watch on it. "We need to go."

He then hooked one of Kim's arms, and almost dragged her out of the lair. Just as Kim walked out of the front door behind Ron, she turned and looked back inside, catching Shego's eye for just a second.

…x x x x…

Approximately 5 days later, while Kim and Ron were snuggled on the Stoppable's couch watching "Princess Bride" for the umpteenth time… Well, they weren't _really_ watching the movie, as they were too busy playing tonsil hockey…

Beep beep bee deep

Kim pulled the small PDA device from her pocket and answered in an irritated voice "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade instantly knew he had interrupted something, but he went ahead and got right to business. "Looks like Shego has broken into Middleton Mall Kim. Night security contacted your site right away, as they thought it would be better for you to take care of her."

"What about Drakken?" Kim asked. "Is he with her?"

"No… that's what is weird about this. I'm watching Shego as we speak from a live pickup from the mall's security cameras, and it almost looks like she's… window shopping."

"So we going to go take her out Kim?" Ron asked he started to put on his shoes.

"Looks like it's just Shego Ron. I should be able to take care of her by myself. Stay here, and I should be no longer than 45 minutes. An hour, tops."

Ron looked at his girlfriend out the corner of his eye. "You sure about this Kim? It could be a trap of some sort."

Kim stood looking at Ron for a few seconds thinking. "Tell you what Ron… I've got my new wrist Kimmunicator now, so you can now have the hand-held unit. If I run into any problems, I'll call you. OK?"

"Well I…" Ron started to say, but he was cut off as Kim's lips connected with his own, and she literally took Ron's words out of his mouth. After she released him, Ron had a goofy look on his face and he just nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

Kim then left Ron's house to go take care of Shego.

…x x x x…

"OK Wade… she's gone." Ron said into the Kimmunicator after watching Kim drive away.

"OK Ron, plug the Kimmunicator into your computer, and I'll take it from there."

Ron went to his attic bedroom, and did as Wade instructed. Within a few seconds, Wade was on his computer screen. "Yup… it's still there." Wade said, and typed a few commands onto his keyboard.

The screen went black, and then fuzzed for a bit before a scene came on his computer screen. Kim was walking up to a round bed on which Shego was kneeling…

…x x x x…

Drakken had been left alone in his lair after Shego said she was going out to get something at the mall. When Drakken asked what, he just heard her mumble something about pumpkin flavored ice cream, or something like that, and the malls food court was the only place in town that had it.

After she left, Drakken quickly went to his "Rumpus Room", and walked up to the shelves that held the audio/video equipment. He pressed a button on the DVD player, and out popped a DVD. Picking it up from the player's tray, he closely inspected it and a grin crossed his features. He placed the DVD back into the player, grabbed a remote, and lay down on the round bed, facing the TV screen.

When he first turned on the TV and DVD player, a picture came on the screen that showed a top view of the round bed. He saw himself laying there, and waved at the camera that was hidden behind one of the mirror panels in the ceiling that was really one-way glass.

Grinning, he then pointed the remote at the player, and pressed PLAY.

…x x x x…

Kim was running along the roof of the mall following an interactive map on her wrist Kimmunicator towards the store that Shego was currently in. Finding an air vent, Kim slid down, and then crawled just a few feet before coming to a grate that was located in the back of the store. Using the laser built into her wrist unit, she quietly removed the grate, and set it inside the duct. She then saw Shego with her back turned towards her.

Kim quietly dropped to the floor, and was just about to say something, when Shego spoke first. "What took you so long Princess?" The green woman then turned, igniting both of her hands.

"Actually didn't take me long at all. Your old age has just effected your sense of time." Kim said, and quickly scanned the ceiling, noticing the security cameras in the immediate area were either smoking, or shooting out sparks. "Looks like you took out the prying eyes…"

"Oh yeah…" Shego said, and without another word launching herself at Kim, who caught her by the wrists. The two struggled for a bit, with Shego getting the upper hand immediately. Forcing her blazing hands down towards Kim's face, the young red headed hero had to back up a few steps, without knowing what was behind her.

Kim felt her calves hit something solid and she went backwards, expecting to land on something hard. Instead, it was a soft surface, almost sponge-like. It wasn't until this occurred that Kim hadn't even thought about what store they were in at the mall. Looking up at Shego, who had now turned off her plasma powers, she had an almost lusty evil grin on her face.

_A bed store… I should have known._ Kim thought as Shego took advantage of her confusion, and was able to grab at Kim's wrists, holding them down next to her head. By now, Shego was also able to position herself on top of Kim, using her weight to hold the young hero down.

Shego's green eyes burned into Kim's as she said huskily, "My turn Kimmie…" Her black lips then connected with Kim's…

The end…

* * *

Just thought I would put one of my signature strange endings to this, in which the reader has to make their own conclusions. Hope y'all liked my first foray into the World of KiGo…


End file.
